Making Super Smash Bros
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there's some secret behind making a video game? Or a secret behind making Super Smash Bros. to be specific? R&R PLEASE!


Year 1999  
  
There is a dimension called Video Game Land. Video Game Land was created when the 1st video game ever came out. It caused a dimensional portal to open in outer space creating a new dimension—Video Game Land. Since then, every video game character lives in that whacky world. Also, in the human world, all video game companies created a link to that dimension. It was a normal console, either Playstation, Nintendo, or Sega; it depended on the company's main console. That special console was kept under tight security for years. Companies used it to go to Video Game Land and discuss business with the video game characters. The person just had to touch the console and say "Take me to Video Game Land" and in a blink of an eye, they were there.  
  
It was a 'normal' day for Mario in Video Game Land. He was the most famous character ever, and had starred in A LOT of games. He lived in a HUGE mansion. The biggest house in Video Game Land. Next to it was Luigi's mansion that was slightly smaller. Mario woke up and decided to take a short walk. He went out of his huge manor just to go to the bakery. He greeted his butler, Donkey Kong, who greeted him back. After a while, he got to the bakery. He approached the shop owner, Captain Falcon.  
  
Mario: I want 6 pounds of bread please.  
  
Captain Falcon: Sure Mario.  
  
Captain Falcon filled in a paper bag with 6 pounds of bread and handed it to Mario. Mario checked his pockets and remembered that he had left his wallet at his mansion.  
  
Mario: How stupid of me! I left my wallet at my house! Wait a minute Falcon, I'll be back. Keep the bag 'till I'm back.  
  
Mario ran fast to his house. He hated having to use the communicator outside the gate just to have Donkey Kong open it. Mario pressed the "Talk" button and spoke through the communicator.  
  
Mario: Kong, open the gate. Fast please!  
  
Donkey Kong: Mr. Mario, you have a guest.  
  
Mario: What!?  
  
The gate opened and Mario rushed to the door. Donkey Kong opened it and let Mario come in. Mario rushed to the living room and saw a human. It was a man in a tux and a black briefcase in his hand. He was sitting on 1 of the chairs in the living room.  
  
Man: Hello Mario. Have a seat please.  
  
Mario felt weird taking orders from a stranger in his own house. He felt like he was the guest. He sat down and reacted quickly.  
  
Mario: Who are you? Another fan?  
  
Man: Funny, but no. I'm from Nintendo. We are making a game called Super Smash Bros. That game is supposed to be a fighting game in which players take control of a bunch of Nintendo characters and fight other characters.  
  
Mario didn't like humans. They actually didn't care for video game characters. It made him angry to think that humans were the ones that created him, but that they created him for their own benefits. Of course Mario knew some humans weren't like that at all, but he could tell this guy was 1 of the selfish humans.  
  
Mario: Sorry, but my type of games are adventure. Especially the ones about my franchise.  
  
Man: Well then, I'm sorry to hear that from an idol. Call me if you change your mind.  
  
The man got up and handed Mario a small golden card with a cell phone number on it. Before leaving, the man told Mario 1 last thing.  
  
Man: Oh, my name is Jordan Matthew by the way. There are many executive producers from Nintendo like me all over Video Game Land looking for famous characters for the game.  
  
The now named man handed Donkey Kong 1 of those cards too and left. Donkey Kong sat on a chair next to Mario to discuss about the subject.  
  
Donkey Kong: Are you going Mr. Mario?  
  
Mario: Hell no! I hate that guy, if they had sent me a nicer guy, maybe I would've gone. But they sent me this not-so-friendly fella.  
  
Donkey Kong: I think I'm going Mr. Mario, because they must have more than a thousand bananas stored there just in case I went. Besides, I haven't been in a game for a LONG while.  
  
Mario: Fine then, it's your loss.  
  
Suddenly, Mario remembered he had come to his house to get his wallet in the 1st place.  
  
Mario: Oh damn!!! Captain Falcon!!!  
  
Mario grabbed his wallet that was on a small table and rushed to the bakery. He saw many characters walking down the street with the golden cards.  
  
Mario: Damn, these Nintendo guys REALLY meant business!  
  
Among those characters were Pikachu, Samus, Ness, Link, and Jigglypuff. Then he finally reached the bakery and saw Yoshi with a bag full of bread in 1 hand, and a golden card in the other.  
  
Mario: You too!  
  
Then he turned to see Captain Falcon with a golden card in his hand also.  
  
Mario: No!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario couldn't take it any longer. He fainted. 2 hours later, he woke up in Luigi's bedroom. Donkey Kong, Luigi, Samus, Link, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Ness, Kirby, Captain Falcon, and Fox were around the bed all staring at the recently awoken Mario. Mario sat up on the bed and saw all the people around him. He noticed that they all had golden cards.  
  
Mario: God no!  
  
Luigi: What's wrong brother?  
  
Mario: What do you mean what's wrong!!!??? Nintendo is driving me crazy!!!!!!!  
  
Samus whispered something to Kirby.  
  
Samus: Yeah, I've noticed.  
  
Luigi: Why?  
  
Mario: They only wanna make video games, and more, more, more, more, more, AND MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! Can't they just leave me alone!!!!!????  
  
Luigi: But that's how you got the money for your huge mansion! How else do you think you're going to afford keeping the house? By making MORE money!  
  
Mario: Are you all going to the game?  
  
Luigi: I am.  
  
Donkey Kong: I am.  
  
Link: I am.  
  
Pikachu, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, and Kirby nodded.  
  
Fox: I am.  
  
Samus: I am.  
  
Captain Falcon: I am.  
  
Ness: I am.  
  
Mario: Ok damn it!!! I give up, I'm going too!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They all shouted "HOOOORAAAAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of their lungs and celebrated that night with a big party. It was at Luigi's house. Donkey Kong and Fox were training at the fighting room preparing for the video game, Ness, Yoshi, and Kirby were swimming in the pool, and the rest were in the backyard eating hamburgers and hot dogs. Link was the 1 cooking the sausages and meat, flipping them once in a while.  
  
The next day, everybody was nervous. They gathered at Mario's house ready to be transported to the video game. The same man from the last day, Jordan Matthew, had a Nintendo 64 game in his hands. He revealed the sticker on the front that had a picture of Mario fighting Pikachu that said "Super Smash Bros." The video game characters gulped as they touched the game and shouted "Enter!!!"  
  
The inside of the game was blank. It was a white virtual world with only a camera high on top recording every single move they made. The camera seemed to speak, but it was the voice of Jordan.  
  
Jordan: Attention characters, here we will record your battles to add them to the game. We will slowly add stuff into the game that will appear while you're battling. Ok, the 1st battle will be between Donkey Kong and Kirby.  
  
All the characters spread into a big circle to give space for the 2 combatants to fight. Donkey Kong and Kirby stepped into the center. They prepared to fight and began a fierce battle.  
  
Kirby sucked Donkey Kong and spat him back out. Now Kirby had a Donkey Kong hat that gave him all of Donkey Kong's abilities. Donkey Kong used the mega clap and hit Kirby so hard, that made him lose the hat. Hatless, Kirby got back up and tried to suck Donkey Kong again, but was greeted by a punch on the face instead. While Kirby was in the air, Donkey Kong clapped again and made Kirby go even higher. After Kirby fell to the ground with a big thud, something happened all of a sudden.  
  
A battle arena appeared. It seemed to be Fox's ship. Only Donkey Kong and Kirby were on top of the ship though, the crowd was still standing on whiteness. Kirby got up and looked around. When he looked back at Donkey Kong, he saw that he was approaching him. Kirby ducked a fierce punch that Donkey Kong tried to give to Kirby. Kirby then sucked Donkey Kong's finger. He bit the finger and let it go. Donkey Kong cried in pain, while Kirby jumped to the air. Kirby gave Donkey Kong a flying kick and sent him out of the ship. Donkey Kong fell on the whiteness and the ship disappeared. Jordan spoke once again.  
  
Jordan: Great battle! Now wait a short moment guys, we're gonna analyze the battle and announce the 2nd combatants. The day continued like that, fighting and fighting until it was nighttime. All of the characters were exhausted; in fact, they were so exhausted that they were actually glad to hear Jordan's voice again.  
  
Jordan: Good news, we added all the battles in the game an only 5 more battled remain for tomorrow. Then you just leave it up to us to do the rest.  
  
The characters cheered as they appeared back in Mario's house.  
  
Ness: Let's get some pizza. I'm hungry!  
  
Captain Falcon: I agree with the midget.  
  
Ness: Hey!  
  
Donkey Kong put his butler clothes back on and ordered 12 boxes of pizza with 60 oz. of soda. After 10 minutes, the pizza arrived. Donkey Kong paid the Mountain Climbers who were the pizza delivery guys. That night they just watched TV and ate pizza until midnight. Every 1 except Luigi returned to their own houses to go to bed.  
  
Luigi: You don't mind if I stay to sleep over tonight brother?  
  
Mario: Of course not Luigi, you're always welcome here.  
  
Donkey Kong: I'll go get some extra blankets for Mr. Luigi.  
  
Before Donkey Kong had time to go upstairs, Mario spoke to him.  
  
Mario: Oh and Donkey Kong?  
  
Donkey Kong: Yes Mr. Mario?  
  
Mario: You can stop calling every 1 Mr. 'cause after today, we're friends and rivals. Ok DK?  
  
DK: Ok Mr.—err, ok Mario. I'll go get some extra blankets for Luigi.  
  
Mario: That's more like it.  
  
Some months later, the game Super Smash Bros. was released. All the characters in the game celebrated that day by making another party at Luigi's manor. While they were eating hot dogs and hamburgers, Samus spoke.  
  
Samus: Isn't it great to finally finish fighting for the game, and testing the game?  
  
Ness: Hell yeah!!!  
  
Captain Falcon & Fox: I agree with the midget!  
  
Both Captain Falcon and Fox looked at each other and screamed:  
  
Captain Falcon and Fox: JINX!!!!!  
  
All the characters laughed at that and continued to eat. They were all happy it was finally over. But they didn't know that some years later, a new game with even MORE characters was yet to come...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
